


Convention

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to see what all the fuss is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevfan/gifts).



**Title:** Convention  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry decides to see what all the fuss is about.  
 **Word Count:** ~700  
 **Genre:** Humor/Crack  
 **Warnings:** Humor/Crack  
 **A/N:** Written as a gift for my fabulous beta, [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Happy birthday, darling! ♥  
 **Beta:** [](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[**angela_snape**](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Convention

~

“I can’t believe you brought me to this thing,” Draco muttered, cringing as yet another blond in black and green robes sashayed by. “Was that man supposed to be emulating my father?”

“Oh, come on, it’s fun. Think of it as a huge compliment.” Harry was too busy staring at the ‘girl Draco’ (who was showing a LOT of leg in her mini skirt) to notice the glare the _real_ Draco threw at him.

“All the ‘Harrys’ are either in Quidditch gear or in formal robes,” Draco snapped. “I can see why _you_ see it as a compliment, but the rest of us are not faring as well. Plus, the whole bloody meeting is named after you.”

Harry glanced at the banner that declared the name of the conference as the ‘Fifth Annual Harry Potter Conference’. “I admit that’s...odd,” he said. “I’m not sure how Muggles have heard of me in the first place.”

“This should help to clarify,” a smooth voice said from behind them. As they turned, Severus handed them both pamphlets. “I obtained these at the ‘How to navigate Harry Potter conferences’ booth.”

Harry began flipping through, blanching as he read. “But this says that some woman write seven books about me!”

Severus nodded. “She apparently changed the facts a bit, but yes.” He smirked. “I admit that their impression of me is...flattering.” He glanced over towards the corner where seven or eight people who were all in black wigs, black robes and had very white make up on, were posing for pictures. “Apparently I even have my own following.”

“I would never wear that, however,” Draco fumed, continuing to glare at ‘girl Draco’.

Both Severus and Harry tilted their heads. “Oh, I dunno, that could be fun,” Harry finally murmured. “Maybe with those black dragon-hide boots you’re so fond of.”

“The fabric is unacceptable,” Draco sneered, crossing his arms. “Although I will concede that my legs would look better.”

Harry grinned. “Of course they would.”

“There is a lecture on ‘Dominating Harry Potter’,” Severus murmured, tone speculative. “Perhaps I should attend that. They may have some new ideas.” He continued scanning the book. “There is also ‘How to write realistic rimming’, and ‘wizarding crafts: how to create your own Potter dildo’--”

Shaking his head, Harry said, “Um, maybe this wasn’t a good idea. We could always leave and go back to our hotel--”

Draco had drifted away and was busy negotiating the price of a green silk miniskirt. He held it up to himself, and Harry had a flash of what Draco would look like wearing it. He licked his lips, suddenly aroused.

“Draco seems to have adjusted,” Severus said, voice a low purr.

“He’s not the only one,” Harry mumbling, said as he adjusted himself.

“Nice Snape costume,” someone said as they walked past. “Although the hair should be greasier, and maybe more brooding.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I do not brood.”

“No, of course not,” Harry replied, biting his cheek. “Let’s collect Draco before he buys all the dresses.”

As they walked up on either side of Draco, it was just in time to hear him say, “I’ll take the lot.”

“No!” both Harry and Severus burst out simultaneously, each clasping one of Draco’s arms.

“But I thought you liked the idea of me in a skirt--” Draco sputtered as they hauled him away.

“We do, but we like the idea of you _out_ of it better,” Harry said.

Draco smirked. “Oh, well that’s all right, then.”

As they were about to leave, someone stopped them. “You know, the three of you should cosplay Harry, Severus and Draco,” she gushed. “With just a bit of makeup, and the right outfits, you’d be perfect. The Drapery shippers would love you.”

_Drapery?_ Harry coughed. “Um, thanks.” _I think._

“These people are mad,” Severus declared as they exited the hotel.

Harry nodded. “Batshit crazy.”

“Let’s Apparate,” Draco suggested. “I’m tired.”

“What about the Muggles?” Harry asked.

“We’ll tell them it was cosplay,” Severus deadpanned.

Harry grinned. “Works for me.”

~ 


End file.
